It is well known in motor vehicles to provide a decorative door trim panel assembly on the inner panel of the door. It is also well known to provide an arm rest on the door and projecting inboard from the door trim panel to provide a convenient rest for the occupant's arm.
The prior art has recognized that the door trim panel may be comprised of a foam material which collapses and absorbs energy upon imposition of a lateral force thereagainst. The prior art has also recognized that the arm rest may be comprised of a foam or honeycomb structure which will yield laterally upon imposition of a force thereagainst.